magnolia_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Solitaire
General Name: Alan Solitaire Nicknames: Blood-Scythe; The Turk Age: 18 Gender: Male Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5' 10" Weight: 175 Hair: Red Eyes: Blue with a hint of green Skin: white Body type: Slim Usual Attire: Button up shirt and nice pants. Sleeves are usually rolled up for ease of movement. On closer inspection the clothes he wears are usually knockoffs because who goes into this line of work wearing name brand stuff?! Personality Happy go lucky, eager to help. This is hard to tell by the fact that he's a total ass if the situation calls for it, which in his eyes, is most of the time. He tries his best to be laid back but usually stresses out over small shit when not trying to stay smooth in front of people. Terrible around the opposite sex, his tough facade is usually critically damaged by any cute face that looks at him the right way. Likes Freedom Personal Strength The Ladies Dislikes Order Confinement Picking on the little guy History Alan grew up as a common thug. He learned that living in the ghettos of a major city wasn’t easy on your own and that being Lawful Neutral in personality only got you rekted. So his little mind became more corrupt as he added the idea of camaraderie to his way of life. The gang he was in, The Black Hawks, were the robinhoods of the neighborhood but they always found themselves on the wrong side of the law… which didn’t help since 90% of the law enforcement were corrupt and wanted them gone. It didn’t take long for the police force to break up the gang by killing off the heads of the group during an “incident” and the Black Hawks were disbanded and scattered to the wind. Alan is just now coming out of this disbanding and is wandering the countryside looking for another purpose in life, looking for another band of brothers to call his own. Magic and Spells Primary Magic: Animal Possession Secondary Magic: Dark Ecriture User does a super fast roundhouse kick while using a velociraptor possession on the legs. wickedly sharp slash that cuts most objects in its crescent shaped path and sends the user forward a short distance... can gouge chunks from rock. User imbues their arm in the soul of a wolf and does an uppercut. A burst of strength is added to it so it does a decent amount of bashing damage and sends the target flying a short distance. Strong enough to dent metal. For aesthetic purposes, a ghostly howl can be heard on impact. User possesses the spirit of an alligator and gains very durable skin. Attacks against the user are dampened. Lasts 3 turns. Word makes whatever it's written on increase in weight. It adds 75 lbs to whatever it's written on. If on the ground or written in the air it acts as a trap that activates on touch. Lasts 2 turns. Trap lasts for 3. Describe your Spell. Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Face claim is Reno from Final Fantasy 7 His nickname, "Blood Scythe", comes from his constant use of his trademark move which cut through flesh like a Scythe through wheat. Cash: 700,000 Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc.